Fanon:Teatralny zawrót głowy, czyli tragedia w trzech aktach/scenariusz
Ceremonia Pawian: Wy znów przegrać! Wy nie być godni, żeby nazywać wasza drużyna imię Pawianka! W każdym razie dzisiaj zostać z nami Agata i Henry. Agata i Henry: <łapią banany i uśmiechają się do siebie> Pawian: Zostać z nami również Katsumi i Ricchan! Ricchan: O tak! Przybij piątek przyjaciółko! Pawian: Być zostać Piotr i Patryk... Kto być odpaść? ...być remis! Piotr i Patryk: CO!? Pawian: No cóż, Pawian nigdy nie być w taka sytuacja... Może ja dać wam zadanie? Hmmm... Wy musieć upiec te pianki! Patryk: Łatwizna! No cóż, wybacz Piotr, ale będę musiał skopać Ci tyłek. Szkoda, bo jesteś moim jedynym przyjacielem na tej wyspie. Piotr: Niech wygra lepszy! #Patryk: W dzieciństwie często jeździłem z tatą na biwaki. That was awesome! Później straciliśmy dobry kontakt i pozwałem go za bezpodstawne odcięcie mi internetu... W każdym razie robiłem pianki przy ognisku tysiące razy! #Ricchan: Czy tylko ja uważam, że Piotr i Patryk byli by świetną parą? Piotr to taki malutki słodziutki uke, a Patryk to twardy i stanowczy seme... Aww... Przypominają mi parę z takiego anime - "Juneyou Dramatica". Chwilę później... Pianki Piotra są lekko zrumienione. Pianki Patryka są całe spalone. #Patryk: ...da faq? Jak to możliwe? #Hanry: Ojej, czyżby ktoś przez przypadek dolał do pianek Patryka trochę benzyny, żeby lepiej się paliły? Mvahahahahahaha... khe khekhe... Pawian: Wy być oceniani przez Pawianuś, Czerwony kucharz bez spodni i pani Magda Gessler! Magda Gessler, kreatorka stylu i smaku, gotują u niej najlepsi kucharze w całym kraju. Magda Gessler ma jedną zasadę - ma być smacznie jak u mamy. Dba nie tylko o smak potraw, ale też o najmniejszy szczegół, który zachwyci nawet najbardziej wymagających gości! Magda Gessler: Przybyłam, żeby zbawić was od niestrawności! Zaraz, czy ja już tutaj nie byłam? Czy to nie tutaj ta wariatka chciała mnie otruć? Pawian: Tak, to być tutaj! Ale teraz my mieć nowi kucharze - Piotr i Patryk! Magda Gessler: Całe szczęście! No dobra, co zaserwujecie? Gdzie karta dań? Pawian: My jeść i oceniać tylko pianki z ognisko! Omnomnom... Pianka Patryka być dobra, ona być tak zwęglona, że ja nie czuć smaku pianka! Ty mieć punkt od Pawian! Magda Gessler: Tego się nie da pokroić! Pianki są wysuszone, za mało dusiły się w dymie ogniskowym. Dodała bym też trochę przypraw Prymat. W każdym razie jestem za Piotrem - Twoja pianka jest absolutnie lepsza od tego zwęglonego czegoś! Czerwony: Kiedy jadłem piankę Patryka przypomniał mi się smak dzieciństwa... Chcę do mojej mamy! Pawian: No cóż, wygrać Patryk. Przykro mi być Piotr, ale ty musieć nas opuścić... Wszyscy: Piotr: Pa paa! Magda Gessler: No cóż, ja tu widzę jeden wielki syf. Relacje między zespołem są dziwne , a to odbija się na jedzeniu i smaku potraw. Na prawdę nie wiem czy tu jutro wrócę... Porażka Totalnych Użytkowników Odcinek 5 "Teatralny zawrót głowy, czyli tragedia w trzech aktach" Przed domkiem dziewcząt - poranek Henry: Agata: ...no wiesz, ja starałam się być po prostu dla niego miła, a on teraz myśli, że czuję do niego coś więcej. Elizabeth: To musi być straszne, kiedy ktoś tak Ci się narzuca! Agata: Żebyś wiedziała! Już nie mogę na niego patrzeć, bo mam odruch wymiotny! A żebyś widziała jak na mnie zerkał wczoraj wieczorem. Henry: #Henry: Mogła mi powiedzieć w twarz, że nic z tego nie będzie! W każdym razie nie mogę pokazać, że to mnie jakoś przejęło, muszę być twardy, muszę być... Coś mi wpadło do oka... no cóż, muszę wziąć się w garść! Elizabeth: Może powinnaś z nim pogadać? Agata: Do niego nie dociera żadna odmowa, próbowałam już z nim rozmawiać, ale on tylko bezsensu kiwa głową patrząc mi w oczy. Adam potrafi być na prawdę wkurzający! #Agata: Wczoraj wieczorem wracając ze spotkania z Henrym natknęłam się na Adama. Siedział smutny przed domkiem, bo Aszerka nie przyjechała w poprzednim odcinku. Chciałam go jakoś pocieszyć i bum - zakochał się we mnie! No co to ma być, ja się pytam? Chcesz być miła i zakochuje się w Tobie spasły pener z pryszczami... Fuj! Elizabeth: No cóż, musisz coś wykombinować... a właśnie, czemu nie było Ciebie wczoraj wieczorem w domku? April znowu huśtała się na piętrowym łóżku udając słonia. Nawet przyczepiła sobie do nosa jakąś starą skarpetkę... Agata: Wczoraj byłam z Henrym na stołówce! Mówię Ci, ten koleś jest odlotowy! I mądry... I zabawny... I taaaki przystojny! Elizabeth: No ładnie, Agata nam się zakochała! Agata: Tylko nikomu o tym nie mów, nie chcę, żeby ludzie gadali... #Patryk: Tak, też je podsłuchiwałem... i co z tego? Przecież jestem bad ass! W każdym razie wiem już, że Henry i Agata mają się ku sobie... Trzeba zniszczyć to uczucie, Henry nie ma prawa być szczęśliwy! Niedaleko obozowiska Rose: Ach, jaka piękna polanka, hihi! Szkoda, że Piotrek odszedł... Ale nie można się smucić, kiedy na dworze jest tak ślicznie i kolorowo! Hi hihi! Patryk: Witaj Rose. Rose: O cześć kolego! Czy to nie cudowny dzień? Patryk: Tak, jasne, pod warunkiem, że lubisz kiedy Ciebie obgadują... Rozmawiając o Tobie, śmieją się z Ciebie, twierdzą, że jesteś za miękka na ten program! Wszyscy uczestnicy oprócz mnie. Rose: ...i? Co w związku z tym? Hihi... Patryk: Pokaż im, że nie chcesz, żeby Ciebie tak traktowali! Że potrafisz być twarda! Że jeszcze wygrasz ten program! Rose: Ojć, no dobrze, fajnie będzie pobawić się w udawanie! Tylko jak być twardą? Patryk: Wszystkiego Ciebie nauczę... #Patryk: Manipulowanie ludźmi to taka frajda! Przed stołówką Magda Gessler: Stoję przed jednym z moich najtrudniejszych wyzwań. Ta restauracja podupada, nie widać tu nowych klientów, jedzenie jest niesmaczne, a personel nienormalny. Co jest przyczyną? Wejdźmy do środka! Wystrój wnętrz przypomina mi wakacje na wsi u ciotki. Te stare zasłony przeżarte przez mole, ten zapach źle ugotowanych warzyw pragnących zbawienia z rąk oprawcy... Czerwony: O, pani Magda Gessler! Co życzy pani sobie do zjedzenia? Dzisiaj serwujemy białą papkę... i białą papkę... Hehe! Magda Gessler: Poproszę obydwa posiłki! Czerwony: Smacznego! Magda Gessler: Gumowate, niedogotowane, ma dziwny zapach, smak i wydaje podejrzane dźwięki... Do tego białej papki nie podaje się z musztardą, do białej papki najlepiej pasuje sok ze świeżej cytryny albo czerwone wino. Ja tego do ust nie wezmę! Przepraszam... Czemu jadasz w tej restauracji? Sylie: Bo to jedyne miejsce w okolicy kilkudziesięciu kilometrów, gdzie można dostać coś do jedzenia... chociaż może "coś do jedzenia" to zbyt mocne określenie... Matthew: Dzisiaj to jedzenie nie jest takie złe... Przynajmniej nie próbuje nas zjeść! Adam: Po zjedzeniu przedwczorajszych pulpecików spędziłem 2 godziny w toalecie. Nieźle mnie przeczyściło... Magda Gessler: Rozumiem, że źle się tu dzieje i ja muszę interweniować! Danie jest okropne, czy pan chce mnie otruć? Gdybym była tutaj goście to nie zapłaciła bym ani złamanego grosza za porcję tego ohydztwa! Czerwony: Ale to jedzenie jest za darmo... Magda Gessler: Mnie to absolutnie nic nie obchodzi! Ja bym tego świństwa nie tknęła nawet jakbyście mi zapłacili! Trzeba przeprowadzić tutaj natychmiastową rewolucję! April: Czeeeść! Magda Gessler: I jeszcze macie tu robactwo! A nie, to ta szajbuska... April: Całą przyjemność po mojej stronie! Nagle drzwi otwierają się pod wpływem silnego kopnięcia i do stołówki wchodzi Rose z ostrym makijażem, ubrana w czarne glany, skórzaną kurtkę, i spodnie. Trzyma w ustach lizaka (widać tylko patyczek), ma na sobie całe mnóstwo łańcuchów i kłódek, czarne okulary zakrywają jej oczy. Rose: Co to do jasnej $^*%(#* ma być? Nie będę jeść tego **^%*#&$, możesz to sobie wsadzić w &*%&*#^%! #Patryk: Ocenzurowali ją 3 razy podczas jednej wypowiedzi... Dobry jestem! Rose: Co tam cukiereczku? Gdzie Twoja mamusia? Henry: M-Mamusia? Rose: Oh zamknij się, po co tyle niepotrzebnych słów? W tym momencie do stołówki wchodzi Agata. Kiedy widzi co się dzieje natychmiast wybiega. Za nią stoi Elizabeth, która podąża za przyjaciółką, żeby ją pocieszyć. Rose: Do zobaczenia, kocie! #Ricchan: Za bardzo nie rozumiałam co się stało, ale przypominało mi to scenę z takiej jednej mangi - "No-one Cost Club". Domek dziewcząt Agata: Jak on mógł to zrobić? Ja mu ufałam, kochałam, może nawet mógł być tym jedynym, a tutaj okazuje się, że lubi lecieć na dwa fronty! Elizabeth: A może to wina Rose? Agata: Niee, słodka mała Rose nie jest niczemu winna, to on ją pewnie zbałamucił i przeciągnął na swoją stronę... Świnia! Elizabeth: No to z nim pogadaj, może to wyglądało trochę inaczej niż myślisz... Agata: No co ty!? Nie będę z nim gadać! Elizabeth: To ja z nim pogadam, a ty zostań tutaj. Dowiem się czemu był niewierny... #Agata: Mógł mi powiedzieć w twarz, że nic z tego nie będzie! W każdym razie nie mogę pokazać, że to mnie jakoś przejęło, muszę być twarda, muszę być... Coś mi wpadło do oka... no cóż, muszę wziąć się w garść! Na plaży Elizabeth: Co to miało być "Romeo"? Henry: O co Ci chodzi? Elizabeth: O tą akcję na stołówce! Przykleiłeś się do Rose jak glonojad do szyby akwarium! Henry: Po pierwsze - to ona przykleiła się do mnie! Po drugie - i tak Agata nic do mnie nigdy nie czuła... Zresztą przecież o tym rozmawiałyście! Elizabeth: Po pierwsze - aha. Po drugie - co ty gadasz? Ona jest w Tobie zakochana po uszy! Od rana mówiłyśmy o Adamie i... ej, zaraz, TY NAS PODSŁUCHIWAŁEŚ? Henry: Po pierwsze - niom. Po drugie - O kurczę, muszę jej wszystko wyjaśnić i... i... a zresztą, ona chyba nie chce wyjaśnień... Na pomoście stoi Matthew i Agata. Matt pręży mięśnie przed dziewczyną, Agata chichocze i macha zalotnie rzęsami. #Elizabeth: Może i Agata jest moją przyjaciółką, ale jeśli tknie Matthew to obiecuję, że straci coś więcej niż moją przyjaźń... Niedaleko obozu Katsumi: Cieszę się, że przyszliście... Henry: Przecież związałaś nas i przytargałaś tutaj w workach po nawozie! Katsumi: Nie ważne. W każdym razie chcę wam powiedzieć, że wiem o waszym romansiku i zamierzam to niecnie wykorzystać. Nie to, że was nie lubię, czy coś, po prostu lubię wygrywać. Wracając do tematu - jeśli nie pomożecie mi w wygraniu następnego zadania to powiem wszystkim na wyspie, że ze sobą chodzicie. Agata: Nie chcę mieć z nim nic wspólnego! Tym bardziej, że jest puszczalskim wyrwidup*iem, który zgrywa antagonistę, a tak na prawdę jest małym ale przystojnym zagubionym dzieciakiem, który chwali się na prawo i lewo tym, że jest "zUUUUy"! Henry: A ja nie zamierzam więcej znosić nadętej panny "mam gdzieś innych i lubię bawić się uczuciami, to że jestem seksowna upoważnia mnie do bycia egoistką"! Katsumi: Przestańcie się obrażać i komplementować jednocześnie! Agata: W każdym razie pomogę Ci wygrać zadanie. Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, że podobał mi się ON i myślałam, ze może być tym jedynym. Henry: Ja też się zgadzam - prędzej umrę niż powiem przed wszystkimi, że byłaś jedyną kobietą, którą obdarzyłem naprawdę silnym uczuciem, oprócz mojej mamy i kotki Stefani! Katsumi: Jeśli tak wygląda wasza nienawiść, to boję się pomyśleć jak wygląda miłość... Przed halą koncertową Pawian: Wasze dzisiejsze zadanie być odbywać się tutaj! Wy musieć zagrać dzisiaj przedstawienie na deski tej sceny. Pawianek, Czerwony facet bez spodni i Magda Gessler być sędziami. Sylie: To ona jeszcze nie wyjechała stąd? Pawian: Nie. Teraz wy musieć wybrać reżyser! Agata: Chcę zgłosić Katsumi na reżysera! Henry: To nie fair, ja to chciałem ogłosić! No to, kto jest za? W takim razie Katsumi jest reżyserem! #Patryk: Czemu nie zgłosiłem się na reżysera? To oczywiste - jestem urodzonym aktorem i mam zadatki na bycie gwiazdą! Matthew: Zgłaszam się na reżysera. Poprowadzę nas do zwycięstwa, do tego zabójczo wyglądam w berecie i szaliku. Elizabeth: Popieram kandydaturę Pana Boskiego... to znaczy Matthew, chciałam powiedzieć Matthew! Sylie: To bez sensu, ty jesteś naszą tajną bronią - podbijemy serca jury przystojniakiem! Matthew: Dobry pomysł Sylie... #Elizabeth: <łamie patyk z groźną miną> Sylie: Taaa, jasne... Nie ma sprawy w końcu jestem mózgiem całej naszej drużyny. Dlatego też powinnam być reżyserem. Kto jest za? Pawian: Wy wybrać reżyserów, teraz wy udać się na zaplecze i stworzyć stroje, wymyślić historia i zrobić dekoracje! Wy mieć czas do 20! Aszer: Zaczekajcie na gwiazdę! Aszerka przybyła, można zacząć podziwiać! Sylie: Oh, super, tylko Ciebie brakowało... Adam: Aszer! Czemu nie byłaś w ostatnim odcinku? Aszer: Bo praca modelki nie zna dnia, ani godziny! Musiałam jechać na super ważny pokaz u czołowego projektanta mody z Jugosławi! Ale jestem tutaj, żeby zabłyszczeć i porazić was moimi zdolnościami aktorskimi! Pawian: Ale ty wiedzieć, że ty odpaść jeszcze dziś? #Aszer: On tak mówi, ale niejeden już nie oparł się grze aktorskiej Aszerki! Zachwycę ich, poprowadzę Łasice do zwycięstwa i wrócę do programu! Niezwyciężone Pawiany Katsumi: A więc, napisałam scenariusz i myślę, że jest świetny! Agata: A czy tego nie napisał Szekspir? Katsumi: Może... Pawian przecież nie zabronił nam odgrywać wymyślonych już wcześniej przedstawień. W każdym razie przydzieliłam wam role, mam nadzieję, że zagracie z uczuciem! Chcę widzieć emocje, namiętność, intrygę... i te pączki, i kawę, po które wysłałam mojego asystenta! Gdzie on jest? Patryk: Już jestem, mam świeżą kawusię i pączki! #Patryk: Owinąłem sobie Katsumi wokół palca, ona myśli, że mi rozkazuje, a tak na prawdę to ja pociągam za sznurki... Katsumi: Co to ma być? Kawa z dwiema łyżeczkami cukru? Przecież mówiłam, że pijam tylko z trzema! A te pączki? Kto to widział pączki bez dziur!? Boże, zatrudniłam idiotę, nie pomocnika... Dalej, na co czekasz? Za co Ci płacę? Jak będziesz się tak guzdrał to obniżę Ci pensję! Patryk: Ale Ty mi nie płacisz... Katsumi: Ooo, widzę, że ktoś nie chce dostać premii świątecznej! Bez nowej kawy i pączków z dziurką mi się tutaj nie pokazuj! Ciężko teraz o dobrego asystenta... A no tak, czas na role! Agata będzie Julią, a Patryk - Romeo. Patryk: Hell yeaah! Katsumi: Ricchan będzie strażnikiem... Henry: A ja? Katsumi: Ty dostaniesz nie mniej ważną rolę od innych - będziesz grać krzak! #Henry: Czy to są jakieś żarty? Krzak!? Głupie Łasice Sylie: A więc, będziecie grać w ekranizacji mojej powieści, którą piszę tak "do szuflady". Opowiada ona o miłości dziewczyny zombie do najpopularniejszego chłopaka w szkole. Pomimo przeciwności losu, ich drogi schodzą się, on poznaje smak prawdziwej miłości i ucieka z nią przed wieśniakami z widłami. Udają się do Paryża, gdzie jedzą frytki pod wieżą Eiffla. Powiedzcie szczerze, co o tym myślicie? Wszyscy: Sylie: Wiedziałam, że wam się spodoba, to duża szansa dla mnie jako autorki, żeby się wybić. Może dostrzeże mnie jakiś Hollywood'zki łowca talentów? Aszer: Twój scenariusz jest kompletnie bez sensu! Nie ma tam mnie! Czemu to Elizabeth i Matthew grają główne role? #Elizabeth: OMG dziękidziękidziękidziękidziękidziękidziękidzięki! Sylie: Ale, ty też grasz - jesteś wieśniaczką z widłami. Aszer: Wiedz, że Aszerka jest zniesmaczona tym, że robisz z niej wieśniaczkę i żąda przeprosin na piśmie! Adam: A ja dziwię się, że nie jestem tym "popularnym chłopakiem"... April: April jest wieśniaczką, będzie doić krowę! Próba Głupich Łasic Matthew: Wiedz, że nie ma dla mnie znaczenia Twoje gnijące ciało i odrażający oddech. Wciąż Ciebie kocham bez względu na wszystko! Nic tego nie zmieni, nawet Ci wieśniacy z widłami! Adam: M-My ch-c-chcemy zabić b-bestię... proszę? Matthew: Nie dam wam jej tknąć! To wy jesteście żądnymi krwi bestiami! Aszer: Adam: T-teraz Tw-wwoja kolej... M-miałaś po-powiedzieć: "Nie zrobimy Ci krzywdy tylko oddaj nam nieumarłą!" Aszer: Nie zrobię Ci krzywdy, tylko oddaj nam niemodną, czy coś takiego... April: Ja mam worek z gnojem na głowie! Jestem łajno-amerykaninem! Aszer: Nie dotykaj mnie wariatko! April: Nie lubisz mnie, bo jestem brązowa jak nawóz i wierzę w zbawienie przez wielką kupę łajna, tak? Sylie: Ludzie, ogarnijcie się! Mamy niecałe 2 godziny, a wy tu cyrki odstawiacie! Do roboty! Gdzie jest Rose? April: Ona teraz każe do siebie mówić "Rottweiler". Zdaje się, że poszła na zwiady do Pawianów... Próba Niezwyciężonych Pawianów Agata: Romeo, och Romeo, czemuś ty jesteś Romeo? Patryk: What was that? It was like a light from this window! Julio, zejdź do mnie! Henry: Rose: Co tam, chłoptasiu? Henry: Co ty tu robisz? Zresztą nieważne... Przestań mieszać w moim życiu! Rose: Beze mnie było by Ci nudno... Agata: Kilka minut przed 20 Pawian: Zaraz się zacząć, Pawian wziąć przekąski i napoje! Magda Gessler: Zdaje się, że w teatrze się nie je... Pawian: Ciiii! Być się zaczynać przedstawienie Łasic! Kurtyna się rozsuwa, na scenę wchodzi Elizabeth. Elizabeth: Ja być nieżywa. Umrzeć kilka lat temu, zniknąć na zawsze, bez śladu. Nie znaleźć mnie nawet detektyw Rutkowski... Pawian: Podobać mi się jej narracja! Czerwony i Magda Gessler: Ciiiiiiii! Za kulisami Aszer: Zebrałam was tutaj, "Drużyno Aszerki", żeby omówić jedną ważną sprawę... W przedstawieniu tej niby gothki zrobiono z nas wieśniaków! Tak dalej być nie może! Musimy zrobić rewolucję i zmienić przedstawienie! Kto jest ze mną? Adam: Z Tobą to zawsze i na koniec świata, kotku... April: Nie mam i tak co robić ze swoim życiem, chociaż szkoda, że nie będę doić krówki... Aszer: A ty? Jak Ci tam było na imię...? Rose? April: To jest Rottweiler. Aszer: Nie ważne, ty też się piszesz psowata? Rose: Czemu nie, w końcu jestem teraz zła, silna i niezależna... Aszer: Świetnie, zrobimy tak... Na scenie Matthew: Nie odczuwasz bólu? Nie czujesz głodu, pragnienia? Elizabeth: Ja chcieć tylko jeść mózg! Nagle na scenę wjeżdża limuzyna Aszerki. Wychodzi z niej Aszerka na czerwonym dywanie. Aszer: Jestem śliczną modelką i zgrabną! Zostaw tę dziewczynę zombie i chodź na imprezkę w moim apartamencie! Matthew: Ale jestem w niej zakochany. Nikt i nic tego nie zmieni! Tylko śmierć nas może rozłączyć... Aszer: Twój wybór! Przedstawienie o Aszerce! April: ...czyli dramat w trzech aktach! Być, czy nie być? To głupie pytanie... Ricchan: Oddawaj mój kostium! Adam: Aszer: To moje przedstawienie! Rose: Rock 'n' Roll! Aszer: Jak już mówiłam czas na przedstawienie o mnie! Jestem piękna i zgrabna modelka! KONIEC! Autograf będę rozdawać na dzisiejszym after party! Bu$$! Kilka minut później Pawian: To być... umm... interesujące, ale my oceniać dopiero po obejrzeniu obydwa występy. Teraz być czas na "Niezwyciężone Pawiany"! Kurtyna się rozsuwa, na scenie widać drzewa i krzewy, wieżę, i balkon "Julii". Agata: Czeka już i czekam, noc jeszcze młoda, ale gdzie młodzik, który mi ślubował? Patryk: Jestem o najjaśniejsza, z najjaśniejszych, perło mórz i oceanów, piękna niczym letni poranek majowy! Agata: Romeo, pięknyś mój, lepiej chowaj się w te krzaki, bo ku nam zmierza strażnik! Patryk: Ricchan: Wydawało mi się, że coś słyszę... Chyba wiek już nie ten... #Ricchan: A co miałam zrobić, jak April ukradła mi strój? Przebrałam się w to co miałam pod ręką... całe szczęście, że nie ruszam się z domu bez zestawu cosplayowego! W krzakach Patryk: I co? Jak się bawisz? Bo ja wspaniale, Agata już jest moja! Henry: Ożesz ty... Na scenie Krzaki: Agata: Romeo mój? Cóż się tam dzieje u Ciebie na dole? Romeo? Henry: Jestem Ci... azaliż białogłowo! Agata: Tyś nie mój, wolę już od Ciebie Parysa! Henry: Czemuż jesteś taka harda? Niech twe serce zmiękczy ma ballada! Agata: Widzę, że trzeba Ci mówić jaśniej... Nie jestem zainteresowana! Henry: Ależ Julio, jak możesz tak łamać me serce, serce Twego ukochanego Romea? Agata: Zaraz inaczej się z tobą rozmówię! Za kulisami Rose: Ten babsztyl podrywa niuńka. Muszę coś z tym zrobić! To ją oduczy kradnięcia chłopców! Na scenie Agata stoi na Henrym trzymając drewniany miecz z miną zwycięzcy. W jej kierunku mknie wielki worek z piaskiem. Henry: Nieeee! Worek z piaskiem robi dziurę w podłodzę. Agata: T-ty mnie uratowałeś... Przepraszam, że byłam taka... taka... Henry: Nic się nie stało... Pawian: Mi brakować walk! Ja chcieć rozlew krwi! Agata: No cóż, trzeba tańczyć, jak publika zagra... Później Pawian: Absolutnie wygrać drużyna "Niezwyciężonych Pawianów"! Czerwony: Zgadzam się, te emocje były takie prawdziwe! Magda Gessler: Występ "Pawianów" był jak delikatny łosoś podawany z warzywami - lekki, strawny i świeży. Niestety, o "Łasic" powiedzieć tego nie można. Pawian: Ktoś z "Łasic" musieć wracać do domu! Aszer: A ja? Pawian: Której części zdania: "ty wrócić do domu" ty nie rozumieć? Agata: Przepraszam, nie chciałam tak mocno Ciebie uderzyć... Henry: Przecież to był wypadek, nic się nie stało... Rose: Skoro wolisz tą *&$^*%*^# ode mnie, to proszę bardzo! Ja odchodzę od Ciebie! Będziesz jeszcze błagać, żebym wróciła! Kategoria:Fanon/Scenariusze odcinków